


Cold Comfort

by Evagorn



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: Eve Staccato and some of her friends embark on a road trip to see Gwen West's baseball game. Minor calamities ensue.





	Cold Comfort

**Part 1**

“Point the camera at me, Eve!” Rex shouted as she pushed herself up towards the front of the van. Eve kindly obliged and directed the handheld camera towards the back. Rex flashed her a broad grin while wrapping an arm around Troz. “Smile, Trozzie!”

Troz did so happily.

In the back, Klein gave a groan. “Can you please not move around so much. You’re shaking the car.”

“Sorry, Klein,” Eve called towards the back, where Klein was curled under the seat in her Mogwai form. “Who’dve thought you’d get motion sick from cars as much as boats.”

“It’s just June’s driving,” Klein muttered, “I’m amazed we haven’t run off the - urp - road.”

“Hey, I heard that,” June replied, looking over her sunglasses into the rear facing mirror. “But no hard feelings! I’m sure it’s just the motion sickness making you grouchy.”

Klein grumbled something too quiet to hear.

Nyx gave a half-chuckle. Not really a laugh, but she wasn’t one to do so. “To th-think, the great Klein b-brought low by a c-c-car.”

“I never claimed to be great,” Klein retorted.

“M-m-maybe you should have j-just stayed home,” Nyx suggests sincerely. “Eve could j-just c-c-conjure you when we g-get there.”

“It’s - urg - important to Eve that I came. Not many of her friends could spare the time.”

Eve paused to think about that, unable to keep from feeling a bit sad. When Gwen had invited her and any number of her friends to come see a baseball game, Eve jumped at the chance to ask everyone to come. But Ann had work, Belle couldn’t leave the farm, and Beck pleaded poor health. All good reasons that Eve couldn’t deny them. She’d even asked Rain of all people! But the Snowver Conjurer apparently had duties at home that couldn’t be shirked.

June alone said she was free, and in fact leapt at the chance. She’d even offered to drive them there in her new(ish) van. Eve had never been on such a road trip before, and it seemed like a great idea. Once that was settled, she’d looked around for anyone else, Human or Mogwai, to invite, and in the end only one other person was able to make it.

“How are you holding up, Ives?” Eve asked.

Ives sat in the very back next to Nyx, staring out the window. She jerked up as if snapping out of a stupor, and smiled sheepishly. “Ah, I’m well, Eve. Thank you for asking.”

Eve lowered the camera with a frown. “Are you sure you’re alright? You didn’t have to come if it was going to worry you so much.”

“No, it’s not that bad!” Ives insisted. “It’s just, I worry about my old Conjurer’s hut, that’s all. It’s been a very long time since I’ve left it.”

“Which is exactly what Quinn said to us,” June said with a sagacious nod. “Said you don’t get out enough! When she heard about this trip, she practically forced you to come.”

“Uh, maybe don’t say it that way,” Eve said.

Ives heaved a sigh. “No, that is a fair way of putting it. And Quinn is probably right. She usually is about such things.”

“So, who’s watching the ol’ shop while you’re out partying with us?” Rex put in, swiveling around to sit backwards in her chair.

“Rex!” June chided. “Are you wearing your seatbelt?”

“Aw come on, dude. Why you gotta be ragging on me like that?”

“You put that belt on right now or we are turning around.”

With groan Rex obeyed. “Happy now?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Wow, you’re really firm when you need to be,” Eve observed.

“They’re a handful,” June admitted, “but soooooo cute! So it’s worth it.”

“Troz is being a good girl,” Troz reported, patting her seatbelt.

“Yes you are, my adorable little puppy! When we stop, you get a treat!”

Troz wuffed in pleasure, and gave a smug smile to Rex, who just folded her arms and stayed silent.

“I’m wondering about Rex’s question, too,” Eve stated. “Ives?”

“Ah, that.” Ives closed her eyes and pursed her lips. “I left Quinn and her... fiancé, in charge while I’m away.”

“That’s great! I guess that means you and Frey are getting along better now?”

Ives didn’t reply. The silence stretched awkwardly.

“So...” June piped in, “remind me again how you know this person, Eve? The one who invited us I mean.”

“Oh right, Gwen!” Eve began, happy to put the silence behind them. “We met her in the Den. Uh, sort of. We helped one of her Mogs, Coal, find her wallet, and then a Beholder transported us to Neo Awlins.”

“Neo Awlins?” June said incredulously. “We can’t get there by car! Is that where you thought we were going?”

“No no,” Eve shook her head, “Gwen told me the game is in another town. The directions should be right.”

“Ok, I’ll just keep following the GPS then.”

They continued down the picturesque road, with only a few other cars. June was really flying, and passed almost everyone else on the road. Eve worried about getting pulled over.

Then suddenly, June slammed on the brakes and pulled to the shoulder. “Oh. My. GOSH! Do you see that?!”

Eve looked out the window. “Um, you mean those rocks over there?”

“Those aren’t just rocks,” June protested, “they’re shrines made to the old gods of Solum! Back when Humans and Mogwai lived more closely together and Humans worshiped Mogs.”

“Oh right,” Eve said, “I remember Klein told me something about that. You think there’s still offerings?”

“Oh, not a chance,” June laughed. “After all these years? I’ll bet the Mogwai carried off any Yuan that had been left there a long time ago. I just want to take a few pictures! Everyone out!”

Everyone seemed perfectly happy taking a break, and soon they’d all exited the vehicle.

Klein practically fell onto the dirt, groaning. “Blessed ground. Thank you, Miss June, for this timely respite.”

“We don’t want to take too long,” June explained, “we have a reservation at a hotel in the next town. It’s just a quick stop for pictures and then we’re on our way!”

Rex ran right up to the stones, which were stacked into five pillars that formed a rough circle. In the center was a slab that likely was where the offerings were left. Rex looked around each of them, scratching her head. “Just what’s so great about these things, anyway? Just a buncha rocks.”

“They’re supposed to stand in for the five gods of Solum, the ones who made the world,” June explained.

Ives went up to one pillar and laid her hand on it. “Fascinating. I have never seen one of these first hand. It’s really quite remarkable that you Humans used to go to such lengths to appease us.”

“As I said to Eve once before,” Klein piped up, still on the ground, “give me a helping of fish over some rocks any day.”

“Can we h-h-hurry up? This sun is t-too hot,” Nyx complained.

“Everyone get in front of the stones,” June instructed as she set up her tripod. “We’ll take a few group shots!”

“Buchi!” Mott suddenly appeared, leaping onto Eve’s shoulder with a delighted expression.

“Oh hey, I thought you were still napping,” Eve said, stroking Mott’s belly. She made sure to avoid the prickly parts, which she’d had plenty of practice avoiding by now.

“Myu-Eve!” Mott cooed.

Everyone arranged themselves in front of the stones. Rex knelt in front of the group and struck an aggressive pose, winking at the camera.

June looked into the eye piece a couple of times, then nodded. “All set. Make room for me!” She hurried over and placed herself beside Troz. “Alright everyone, hold your poses! It’s going to take three pictures in a row!”

After a short pause the camera clicked three times in rapid succession. Then June headed back to it to check. “Ah, the lighting isn't great, but it’ll do! Rex, you stuck your tongue out!”

Rex giggled. “Hey, I wanted it to be a memorable shot.”

“Mott looks so cute in this picture, too! Nice work, everybody.”

Eve grinned at the thought, then looked around. “Come to think of it, where’d Mott go?”

Everyone briefly searched, but Troz came to the rescue. She sniffed the air and tracked Mott down in a matter of seconds. “Here, Eve, behind this rock!”

Eve hustled over and found Mott munching on some odd-looking plants that were growing at the base of one of the pillars. “Mott! Don’t just eat random plants! Come here.”

“Chuku myu...” Mott voiced its distress at being scolded.

“It’s alright, I’m not mad at you.”

“Buchi!” With renewed pleasure, Mott hopped into Eve’s arms.

“Alright people, we’ve got a schedule to keep!” June announced. “Back in the car!”

It took a few minutes to get everyone resettled, especially Klein, who was not eager to have to end the reprieve so soon. But then they were off on the road again.

They drove for another half hour or so, having pleasant banter the whole way. Ives was the only one who remained reserved. She chimed in when spoken to, but otherwise just stared out the window. Eve knew she must feel like the odd one out, but couldn’t think of what to do to try and make her feel more included.

Then, Mott suddenly began to whine and grip its stomach. It was sitting on Eve’s lap, so she turned her attention to it. “Hey, what’s wrong little buddy? Tummy ache?”

“Bu...chi...” Mott’s voice was thin, and it curled up on itself in apparent pain.

“Whoa! What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“Is Mott ok?” June asked, eyes still on the road.

“I don’t know. It looks like it’s in pain.”

“Pass them to me,” Ives said, “I am more familiar with the Xothians than most.”

Gently, Eve handed Mott back to Rex, who in turn passed it back to Ives. Ives cradled the moth baby as gently as Eve had ever seen, and began to carefully prod its body. Mott continued to wail and moan the whole time. Her heart started to feel sick at the thought something might be seriously wrong.

When Ives looked up at her, her worst fear seemed confirmed. “This is quite serious,” Ives said. “I believe that plant Mott ate held something toxic in it.”

“Oh no!” Eve exclaimed. “Is... is it going to be alright?”

“If left alone...” Ives paused, as if considering her words. “No. This will likely cause serious harm if not treated soon.”

“I can - urp - heal it,” Klein suggested, crawling out from under the seat.

Ives shook her head. “Your magic will have very little effect, I’m afraid. If I had my jams I could whip up something that should treat it, but that’s not possible now.”

“Sure it is!” Eve said, fear driving her. “I can call Pike! She can head to your place and get the things, then I can Conjure her over. We still have a bond because of her Core piece.”

Ives nodded. “I’d have to instruct her what to bring, but if you can do that, it will work.”

Frantically, Eve pulled out her phone and went to the contacts. “No...”

“What’s wrong?” June asked.

“I have no reception out here!”

“Just Conjure Pike anyway,” Rex suggested. “She’s chill. I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Maybe,” Eve said doubtfully. “But we’d have to stop the car. I couldn’t just Conjure her now.”

“Say no more,” June said and pulled off to the shoulder once more.

Eve practically leapt from the car and reached into her pouch for Pike’s Core piece. With a mental apology, she willed Pike to them. In a flash of light, Pike appeared. She was wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, as well as heavy work pants that were still soiled with dirt. She was holding a shovel and was in mid-swing when she realized she wasn’t on the farm anymore.

“What the,” she glanced around and saw Eve. She opened her mouth to speak, but apparently Eve’s expression was enough. Pike stuck her shovel in the ground point down and gave Eve a serious look. “What’s wrong? How can I help?”

Relief replaced some of Eve’s fear. “I’m sorry to Conjure you without calling. I didn’t have any reception and-”

Pike held up a hand. “You wouldn’t have called me unless it was urgent. Tell me what needs doing.”

Ives stepped up and gave Pike a cordial nod. “It is the Xothian. I believe it was poisoned by something. I need to make a tonic from some of my jams back at the house.”

“The hut in the woods, right?” Pike asked.

“Yes. My associate Quinn and her fiancé should be there now.”

“The Jackalope and the werewolf, right. I remember helping them out once. What do I need from them?”

“A moment,” Ives hurried back to the car, spoke with June, then wrote a quick note on a torn scrap of paper. She returned and handed it to Pike. “Give this to Quinn. She’ll know what to do.”

Pike accepted the paper with a nod. “Give me ten minutes, then conjure me back. I’ll have it done by then.”

Eve could feel tears forming in her eyes. “Thank you, Pike. You’re really a life saver.”

Pike gave an abashed grimace. “Don’t mention it. It’s the least I can do. Now hurry!”

“Right,” Eve once more tapped into her Conjurer power, and sent Pike back to Belle’s side.

“Ten minutes,” Ives said. “Be sure to keep track.”

Eve watched the clock on her phone for the entire ten minutes. She could hear Mott groaning and crying in the car, but dared not look away. Each second was an agony.

_How did I let this happen? I should have been watching it more closely. They’re always eating random stuff! I should have known better, I-_

Her internal tirade was interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Klein was there in her Human form with a somber expression. “Everything will be alright, Eve. Do not blame yourself.”

_She always knows,_ Eve thought, feeling a touch better.

The moment ten minutes had passed, Eve reached for Pike’s piece. Pike reappeared with a flash, her arms laden with jars.

“Here,” she said, handing the stuff off to Ives. “And Quinn wanted me to tell you to be careful, and that she’s rooting for you.”

“Ah,” Ives said with a slow nod. “Let me get to work.”

As Ives went back to the car, Eve turned to Pike. “Should I send you back?”

“Not yet,” Pike replied. “I want to make sure things work out. You might need me to go for more jams or something.”

“Right,” Eve had no idea what to do now, so she just watched the car. Ives was inside, mixing various jams together. She would taste test the batch, shake her head, then mix things differently. Finally, she seemed satisfied, and gave the concoction to Mott. Mott groaned louder than ever, almost more a shriek. Eve ran over.

“It’s ok, Mott! I’m here, don’t worry!”

“Buch.... Eve...” Mott lifted its little arm weakly, and Eve clasped it. Mott made a grumbling noise, then suddenly vomited all over Eve’s shirt. She involuntarily leapt back with a shout. The smell was beyond foul, and the sick looked like something out of one of Luca’s vials.

When she saw it, Ives grinned. “Excellent, it seems like it worked. Xothians have remarkable metabolism. With the offending material out, it should only be a matter of time before Mott is fully recovered.”

“Thank goodness,” Eve said, but still held her arms up to keep her shirt from moving any more. “But, uh, could someone get me a spare shirt from my bag? I think this one’s ruined.”

**Part 2**

Mott happily munched on a bag of chips - the actual bag, since Troz had eaten all the chips a while ago - as if nothing had happened. Eve scratched the back of its head and couldn’t help grinning. Even a day later it seemed like there were no side effects to whatever it had eaten. _But if Ives hadn’t been there..._

“How did you learn so much about Xothians, Ives?” Eve asked.

Ives was once more in the back of the car staring out the window. She turned and gave a curious look. “Well... my Conjuror learned as much about them as she could after Humans returned from their journey to the stars. Everything I know was gleaned from her. And she was so much more adept at it than I am. She...” Ives trailed off, eyes unfocused.

“Y-you really m-m-miss her, huh?” Nyx said softly, though it was easily heard by everyone in the small space of the car.

Ives turned to her and slowly nodded.

“I under-s-stand that.”

There was a prolonged pause, and just as Eve worried things would get uncomfortable, Rex pointed towards the back. “Uh, hey June, is the car supposed to be smoking like that?”

June looked back in the mirror, and gasped. “Probably not!”

Billowing black smoke was coming out the back. The engine chugged loudly, making the whole car shake. June pulled off to the shoulder - which seemed to be happening a lot on this road trip - and stopped.

Everyone piled out, and June went around to the front. She lifted the hood, and a plume of smoke poured out into her face, forcing her to step back and cough. “That doesn’t look good, does it?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Eve asked as she started at the engine.

“I have no idea. I know nothing about cars,” June laughed good naturedly.

“So, what do we do?”

“There’s a town not too far from here,” June pulled out her phone and looked over the map. “I bet we can find someone to help us there. But it’s kind of a long walk.”

“Walk?” Troz said gleefully. “I can get there!” She hurried off to the side to give herself some room and changed into her full Cerberus form. She’d grown a bit since last Eve saw her, and towered over them all with a happy grin on her center face. “Hop on!”

“Oh Trozzie!” June ran up and buried her face in Troz’s furry chest. “You’re such a good girl! Aren’t you such a good girl?”

“Yep! I am!” Troz’s tongue lolled out as she reveled in June’s affection.

“We should have a few people go with her,” Klein suggested, steeping up in her human form, “while the remainder stay here with the car.”

“Are you o-offering to go?” Nyx said with a half smirk. “Not gonna g-g-get motion sick from riding?”

“I’ve ridden on Troz’s back before,” Klein bristled.

Eve frowned. “You know, maybe I should go. Probably good to have at least one Human. Don’t know how these people will feel about Mogs.”

“A good suggestion, Eve,” Klein nodded.

“And probably Ives should come with me.”

Ives blinked. “Me?”

“Well, I think of it like this,” Eve explained, “you’re the only Mog here I can’t Conjure, since I don’t have a piece of your Core. Having Klein, Nyx, and Rex stay makes sense, since I could call them if we need more help. Right?”

Klein looked a bit disappointed. “If you say so, Eve. I would have liked to be there to help you.”

“I know! But I also want you to stay here to watch June. She’s not a combat Conjurer, and I’d feel better knowing you were here keeping _her_ safe.”

“Oh, what’s the worst that could happen?” June said with a dismissive wave. “I’m sure I’ll be fine with Rex!”

“Yeah, dude,” Rex summoned her hammer and laid it across her shoulders. “I can handle whatever trouble wants to mess with me!”

“I trust Eve’s judgment on this matter,” Klein finally said. “She has gained a great deal of experience in her time as ambassador, and if this is what she wants, I for one want to do it.”

Eve felt emotion well up in her. “Thanks, Klein...”

“I a-agree,” Nyx said. “You really are... l-l-like her, Eve.”

“Geez guys,” Eve rubbed at her eyes, “I’m just going to get a mechanic.”

Everyone had a good laugh, and with the mood lightened, Eve and Ives hopped onto Troz’s back. Mott also joined them, sitting on top of Troz’s central head.

“We’ll be back in just a bit!” Eve called. “Don’t get too bored while we’re gone.”

“I’ll keep them entertained,” June said with a gleam in her eye. “I just uploaded a new photo album to my blog, and I’ll be more than happy to show it off!”

Klein gave Eve a look that said _Please hurry back_.

With a giggle, Eve patted Troz’s back. “Let’s go, Troz!”

Troz bounded forward and started racing down the side of the road. She could almost keep pace with the cars that passed by them.

“I have never ridden a Cerberus before!” Ives called over the rushing wind. “This is thrilling!”

It only took about twenty minutes to reach the town, just as June had said. However, before they actually got into town, Eve suggested they have Troz change back to Human form so as not to scare anybody.

The three walked into town and Eve stopped a passerby. “Excuse me, but is there an auto mechanic in town? My friend’s car broke down not far from here and we could use some help.”

“Sure,” the local woman said. “Just head down this street, take a left at the first intersection, and it’ll be on the right. Darren’s Auto Shop is the name.”

“Thanks! Let’s hurry,” Eve followed the directions and found the shop quite easily. But as they approached, Eve noticed an unusually large crowd out front. “I guess they’re busy. I hope they can send someone.”

As they got closer, she could hear raised voices, and saw Mogwai mixed in with the Human crowd. She immediately felt a sense of concern. Human and Mog relations had definitely improved ever since Queen Han had returned to her senses, but that didn’t mean things had been totally fixed.

“Let’s see what’s going on,” Eve said, pulling out her staff. The three of them hustled up, and soon were close enough to hear what was being said.

“-been watching them!”

“They’re _your_ eggs!”

“But you expect us to work, too! How can we be expected to do both?”

“And how are _we_ supposed to stand up to Mogwai?”

Eve got to the edge of the crowd and tried to push her way through. “Excuse me! What is going on here?”

A few people gave her brief glances, but not much attention. Then, a Tanuki looked at her and perked up. “It’s the Ambassador! Praise Jared!”

Now all eyes turned to her, and Eve felt her anxiety peak. She cleared her throat and tried to make herself look dignified - even though she was wearing her Blinking4Soup T-shirt, which didn’t seem very ambassadorial.

“What’s going on here? I heard shouting.”

“Ambassador,” the Tanuki walked up, eyes down cast, “it’s terrible. A band of roving Mogwai came into town and stole some of our eggs while we were at work. The Humans,” she shot a sharp glare at the people, “were supposed to be watching them while we Mogs worked to make ourselves useful to the townspeople.”

“And just how were we supposed to stop Minotaurs?” A man stepped up angrily. “We have no combat Conjurers here! And if you knew that might be a problem, you should have said something!”

“That assumes we _did_ know it would be a problem,” the Tanuki countered. “And besides, we came here because you Humans said we’d be safe!”

“Please, everyone stop fighting!” Eve raised her hands to get their attention. “It’s no one’s fault but the Mogs who did this! There’s no reason to get mad at each other.”

The people all looked mollified by this, even if there was clearly anger still there.

“Where did these Minotaur go?” Ives asked.

“They headed west across the plain,” someone said, pointing, “and they didn’t leave long ago. If you go fast, you can probably still catch them!”

Eve swallowed. “Oh.”

“Aren’t you going to help us?” The Tanuki asked. “You’re the Ambassador and a Combat Conjurer! This is what you’re here for, isn’t it?”

“I mean, sort of. But I need something, too...”

“We need a mechanic,” Ives interjected. “Our vehicle has broken down south of town. If you are able to send someone to assist them, I’m sure we can help retrieve your eggs.”

“Done,” a man said as he came forward. “I’m the owner of this establishment, and I’ll see to your car free of charge. Just point me to it.”

Eve rubbed the back of her head. “Ok then, uh. Troz? You better show him where we’re at. Ives and I will go find the Minotaurs.”

Troz whined plaintively. “But Eve, that sounds dangerous. Don’t go alone.”

“Don’t worry,” Eve replied, “I’m not going to fight them! At least not if I don’t have to. Besides, I’ll just Conjure you all if things look bad. Ok?”

Troz growled. “You better. I won’t let them hurt you. I’ll chew them all up first!”

“We should hurry, Eve,” Ives said. She stepped away from the crowd and changed into her Mogwai form.

Eve couldn’t help marveling. She looked somewhat like a deer, with icy blue fur, but a white mane that encircled her neck. She quirked her head, motioning for Eve to climb on. She did so, and felt the chill on her legs as they pressed into Ives’ sides.

“Hold on to my mane,” Ives said, and as soon as Eve had a grip they darted off to the west. Ives skipped so lightly Eve hardly felt it. Little patches of ice trailed in their wake, and flakes fluttered in the air around them like a cloud of diamonds.

They raced out of town and across the wide plains. Eve scanned the horizon for signs of the Minotaurs, and soon saw a dust cloud in the distance. “Over there! You think that’s them?”

“One way to be sure,” Ives replied and turned towards the cloud. She seemed to increase her speed, forcing Eve to hug her neck closely to keep from being jostled off. As they drew closer, Eve’s suspicions were confirmed. The bulky forms of the Minotaurs were clearly seen in the dust.

“Can you get ahead of them?” Eve spoke into Ives’ ear.

“Let me try!” She put on a burst of speed, making a cloud of icicles explode around them. The distance between them closed rapidly, and some of the Minotaurs in the back noticed what was happening. Word spread between them, and soon the group came to a halt, moving into an aggressive formation.

Ives skidded to a stop in front of them, and Eve hopped down, staff in hand. “Hey you, did you steal eggs from that town?”

This proved to be a redundant question, as Eve could see one of them holding the clutch in his burly arms. There were eight Minotaurs total, and they definitely didn’t look friendly.

“This doesn’t concern you, Human,” one of them stepped towards her. He was the biggest of the group, with mottled brown and black fur. Apparently, he was their leader. “This is Mogwai business.”

“Hold up, Grind,” another Minotaur said, “I think I recognize those antennae on her head. That’s the Ambassador.”

Eve self-consciously felt her pigtails. _Why do Mogs always point out my hair?_

Grind, the leader, broke into a grin. “Well, well! We’re in luck, boys! What brings you out this way, _Ambassador_?”

Eve didn’t like the way he said her title. “You need to return those eggs right now. They’re not yours.”

“Oh, really?” Grind said, laying a hand on his cheek. “I had no idea! In that case, we’ll take them back right away. Won’t we, boys?”

The derisive laughter that followed was hardly necessary to highlight the sarcasm.

Ives stepped up to Eve’s side in Human form, glaring at the leader. “Just what do you think you’re doing? What did those Mogwai do to you that merits this heinous behavior?”

“I’ve nothing to say to a Human lover, either,” Grind snorted. “You must be one of her slaves, then.”

Eve gasped. “Slaves? What are you even talking about?”

“There’s no point in reasoning with them, Eve,” Ives said. She lifted her right arm, and in a flash of ice, a seven-pronged sword appeared in her hand. She flourished it in front of her and stared down the Minotaurs. “If we are going to rescue those eggs, it must be by force.”

Grind gave a nasty leer. “I’ll relish breaking you in pieces, little Qilin.”

Ives grinned back. “It seems to me you misunderstand our positions, Earth Mog.” Ives dashed forward, sword flashing in the sunlight. She struck Grind squarely in the stomach, making him double up. She then stamped the ground with one foot, and a mass of ice rose up around Grind, trapping him in place.

The other Minotaurs sprang into action, drawing hatchets and moving to swarm Ives. She darted - no, more like danced - around their swings and lunges, which looked clumsy by comparison. Ives spun around, throwing shards of ice around her that forced the enemy back. But two of them worked their way behind her back and were going for a sneak attack.

That’s when Eve remembered she had her staff in hand. She lunged forward and swung low, taking one out behind the knees and dropping him to the ground. The second one spun towards her, and Eve lifted her arm.

“Mott! Will-O-Wisp-N!”

Mott, who had been clinging to her back, leaped forward and changed into Nyx’s Mogwai form. It swung its little scythe, spreading ice in front of Eve that forced the Minotaur to cover his face. Eve then jumped and struck him on the head, knocking him to the ground.

She heard a sound like shattering glass, and whipped around at Grind. He’d busted free from the ice and glared at her, a massive hammer in hand.

“I’m ready for you, Ambassador!”

Eve reached into her pouch and touched the icy shard of Nyx’s core. She once more felt the pain of a hundred years race through her like a river of frozen tears.

_What use is it to live when all you love is gone?_

She whipped her staff out as the ice surrounded her, filling her with Nyx’s power. Grind’s smirk faltered, but he maintained his stance.

Eve charged, throwing out a chunk of ice. Grind deflected it, but it left him open for Mott to jump on his face and hack at him furiously. He bellowed and threw Mott away with a free hand, only to have Eve close the distance and strike his exposed side. He swung his hammer down, and Eve rolled under to avoid it. While she was low, she swept her staff at his feet to try and knock him off balance. Instead, Grind saw her move and stamped down on her weapon, jerking it from her grasp.

He raised his hammer high with a ferocious howl.

“Nyx!” Eve cried, throwing her hands up in front of her face. There was a flash, and the sound of two weapons clashing. A wind like winter poured over Eve, and she breathed easy. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring you in so suddenly.”

Nyx held Grind’s weapon at bay with her scythe, grimacing. “It’s al-r-right, Eve. I’ve g-got this.”

“Out of my way, Wisp!” Grind snarled.

“Wisp?” Nyx said, shaking her head. “I w-w-wish.” She lifted a hand and clenched her fist. “S-sleep.”

A wave of coldness washed over them, and Grind’s eyelids drooped. He tried to resist, but Nyx’s power overwhelmed him, and he crumbled to the ground in a heap.

Eve rose to her feet, picking up her lost weapon, and looked for Ives.

She was a short distance away, leaning on her sword with the rest of the Minotaurs frozen in place. She grinned when she saw Eve. “I see you were able to handle yourself.”

“You too,” Eve said, marveling. “You fought all of them!”

Ives wiped her brow as she stood straight again. “They were a bit challenging, but the elemental difference made things easier.”

“Wh-wh-what’s going on here?” Nyx asked, looking at the defeated Minotaurs.

“That’s what I want to know,” Eve said, looking at Grind. “Maybe we should ask him?”

Ives walked up and made sure Grind was thoroughly covered in ice. She then turned to Nyx. Nyx loomed over the Minotaur and reached forward. Eve felt a chill that had nothing to do with the ice. She had never seen Nyx do this before, but knew from stories what was about to happen.

Nyx reached right into Grind’s chest, her hand passing through with no resistance. The Minotaur jerked awake with a howl, and stared at the hand inside him. With terror on his face he looked up at Nyx. “Reaper...”

“We have s-s-s-some questions for y-you,” she replied. “Better not t-try to lie.” She nodded to Eve.

“Why did you steal those eggs?” Eve asked.

Grind snorted, a bit of his defiance returning. “Like I said, none of you-” be breathed in sharply as Nyx apparently squeezed his core.

“That’s m-m-my Conjurer, so you b-better show respect.”

“You should know!” Grind snapped. “Your kind suffered the same as we did! It’s all because of those cursed Humans! Why are you serving them now?”

Eve felt heaviness in her heart. “Oh, this is about what the Queen did after the first Ambassador betrayed her.”

“And my kind was punished for it!” Grind asserted. “Something you Humans did meant we had to be driven from our homes! I haven’t seen Mt. Phrost since then!”

“Things are different now!” Eve replied. “Han is back to normal, mostly. And we’re at peace. You could go back home if you wanted to.”

Grind laughed. “Easy for you to say! Will that peace give me back all the years that were stolen? No. And I want the Mogs that never had to feel that pain to know the price of trusting Humans.”

“You’re a fool,” Ives said, coming up. “Those Mogs had nothing to do with what happened to you, and neither did these Humans. The Queen did all of this. If you have grievances, take them up with her.”

“I could talk to her for you,” Eve offered. “We’re pretty friendly. I mean, besides that time we had to fight her and stuff.”

“Just shut up!” Grind shouted. “You’ll never understand! Why should I listen to anything you have to say?”

“You think you know pain?” Nyx said, voice soft, and for the first time Eve had seen, she had no stutter. She reached into her own chest with her free hand, and with a yank drew out a piece of her core. It was the dark blue of remembering, of lost love. With a sharp thrust, she jabbed the piece into Grind’s chest. He jerked violently, cracking the ice that restrained him, and screamed so loud Eve had to cover her ears.

“S-s-s-so cold! Stop! Make it stop!” He struggled uselessly, then finally slumped back and went still.

“Is he-” Eve started in fear, but Nyx shook her hand.

“He’s f-f-fine. Just sh-shocked. He’ll live. Though I c-could have crushed his c-core if you wanted me t-to.”

“No,” Eve said, frowning sadly. “I don’t think he deserves that. Do you?”

Nyx looked down at him, and shook her head. “P-probably not.”

“That was...” Ives looked from Grind to Nyx. “Your memories?”

Nyx gave a crooked frown and shrugged. “M-m-more or less.”

Ives stared at the fallen Minotaur. “I see...”

Eve’s phone rang, and she fumbled to answer it. “Hello?”

“Eve!” June screamed, and Eve pulled her phone away from her ear. “Are you alright? Troz said there were Minotaurs and then Nyx disappeared and no one knew why and Klein was getting worried and so was I and the mechanic is here and said there were stolen eggs and that you went to fight them and-”

“Whoa! Take a breath, June! We’re all fine.”

June paused to do just that, then spoke again. “You’re sure? You’re not hurt or anything?”

“Everything’s fine. We caught the Minotaurs. How are you guys?”

“Oh, we’re great! This nice man is fixing up everything for free! Guess it helps to have famous friends.” Eve could almost hear June’s wink from the other end of the line.

A few phone calls later, and Eve was watching as Wake and Skip took the Minotaurs into custody. They’d traveled here from the Den using a Beholder, and the Minotaurs were being taken to the Castle dungeons. Eve wasn’t totally happy with the result, but what else could they do?

Wake walked over with a grin. “Not bad, swabby! Those ruffians looked like pretty tough characters.”

“I’m honestly surprised,” Skip said. “You really mean to tell me you fought them all?”

“Hey, I fought Queen Han too, you know!” Eve pointed out.

Skip flicked her hair in a dismissive way. “I still wonder about that. How does a Human fight a god?”

Now was not the time to get into that conversation. “Ives was here to help me, too.” Eve explained.

Ives nodded, hands steppled. “It was my pleasure.”

“Ah, the hermit!” Wake said. “You live out in the woods there near Bowfort, don’t ye?”

Ives grimaced. “Hermit?”

“I’m sure she has her reasons for living in a shack in the woods, babe,” Skip said. “But we should probably go. The paperwork on this isn’t going to write itself.”

“Yar,” Wake grumbled. “Blasted paperwork is going to keelhaul me one of these days. But ye got a point, Skipper. Best of luck to ye, Ambassador.” With that, she and Skip headed off.

Eve rubbed the back of her head. “Uh, sorry about that, Ives. I’m sure they didn’t mean anything by it.”

But Ives wasn’t looking at them. She had locked eyes with Nyx. “Was it worth it? To move on?”

Nyx frowned. “Honest-l-ly? I’m not s-sure yet. But,” she turned to Eve, and a weak smile fought through the frown. “There are w-w-worse things.”

Ives nodded slowly. “Maybe so...”

Whatever was going on was going right over Eve’s head, so she decided to change the subject. “So, should we go back to town? June said she’d meet us there once the car was fixed.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Ives said. “Come, I’m strong enough to carry both of you.”

“Pum-Ives!” Mott said, leaping onto Ives’ shoulder and rubbing her face. Ives smiled and patted Mott’s head in return.

“Yes,” Ives said, “there are worse things.”

**Part 3**

“It’s another homerun! That’s the third one this game! West is on fire!”

The crowd roared in approval as Gwen’s team made their lap around the bases. Eve cheered as loud as any of them, and she was close enough to see Gwen smile and wave back at her. Her team had a sizeable lead now, and that hit marked the end of the eighth inning. They were all but assured a win now.

Eve took a seat on the metal bench as the teams left the field to rest before the final inning started. “Man,” she said, “Gwen is so good at this.”

“She puts a lot of effort into it, since it’s the only thing that doesn’t seem like work to her,” Kai explained while filing her nails. “Even Witchery, er, I mean Conjuring, is like work back home. What with her parents being Demonologists and everything.”

“Right,” Eve nodded, remembering the unfamiliar terminology they used in Neo Awlins. “I’m glad she gets to do something fun.”

“And she was so glad you could come, Eve!” Coal said, bouncing in her seat. “I feel like we haven’t seen you in ages!”

“It’s not my fault you guys live so far away,” Eve said with a laugh.

“What are you even saying?” Wire shouted. “Have you seen Mitchell’s performance this game? Every pitch has been perfect!”

“This game, maybe,” Rex retorted, “but I know his overall stats, dude. He’s whack. You’ve gotta be a chump to think he’ll stay on next season.”

“You little... If you weren’t a princess...”

Rex grinned as lightning ran through her hair. “Don’t let that stop you, ya big monkey!”

Kai rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Wire, can you not get into a fight once in your life?”

“It’ll be quick,” Wire replied, flexing his tail. “I can put this kitty down, no problem.”

“No one hurts Rex,” Troz growled. “Have to get through me first.”

“I can take this guy, Trozzie,” Rex waved her friend off. “You want to take this outside or what, scrub?”

“After the game, please,” June said, yanking on Rex’s ear and pulling her away from Wire. “I didn’t drive cross country just for you to get in a fight!”

“Ow! Quit it, June!”

Wire guffawed. “Is she your Conjurer or your babysitter? OW!”

Kai yanked Wire’s ear and pulled him the opposite direction. “If she’s Rex’s babysitter, then I’m _yours_.”

Now everyone had a good laugh, including Rex and Wire. Eve’s grin was ear to ear as she reveled in how much fun all of her friends were having. This had turned out better than she could have hoped, even with all the crises along the way. Then, she noticed a conspicuously empty seat.

“Hey, where’s Ives?”

“I s-saw her,” Nyx said. “She left j-just before Gwen g-g-got up to bat the l-last time.”

That wasn’t too long ago. “Did you see where she went?”

Nyx pointed, and gave Eve a strange look. “I think y-you should go f-find her.”

“But Eve!” Coal said. “The next inning is gonna start soon!”

“I’ll be back quick!” Eve insisted. “Just save my seat.” She got up and hustled through the rows towards where Nyx had pointed. She had to climb the bleachers all the way to the back, which lead to the inner part of the stadium. These were covered hallways that connected to the restrooms and eventually led to the exits. Eve found Ives leaning on a railing overlooking the parking lot, staring out at the sky.

“Hey, there you are,” Eve said as she walked up. “I didn’t notice you’d left. Everything ok?”

“Ah, Eve,” Ives said, turning to face her. “Yes, everything is fine. I simply needed some space. A chance to... clear my head a bit.”

Eve frowned. “Are you sure you’re alright. You’ve been kinda withdrawn the whole trip. Do you regret coming or something? If so, I’m sorry for forcing you into this! If you want we can-”

“No, please, think nothing of that.” Ives interrupted her. “I’m quite happy I came, actually.”

“Oh, that’s good. So, what’s wrong then?”

Ives pursed her lips and closed her eyes, thinking. “Eve Staccato, you have a good heart, much like my old Conjurer. And so, I want to share this with you.” She reached up, and with a delicate motion exposed her core. It glistened like it was made of the sky. “I want you to reach into my Core, Eve Staccato, and see what is there for yourself.”

Eve drew in a sharp breath. She had only ever dug this deeply into Klein’s Core before. “But, Ives... this is...”

“Please,” Ives said, “I want you to.”

Hesitantly, Eve reached out and touched the icy surface of Ive’s Core. The world was enveloped in white, and suddenly she was standing in the hut in Cirruwa Forest. Ives was there, but younger, and smiling brightly. Quinn was there too, handling an armful of vials. And standing over the cauldron was a woman Eve had never seen before. Her smile was rapturous as she chatted with her Mogs, brewing untold concoctions.

More memories passed: battles against feral Mogs, perfecting new potions and tonics, nights sitting together under the stars sharing quiet moments by firelight. So many cherished, happy times.

Then, Ives and Quinn stood side by side over a tombstone in Froxeter Forest. Their Conjurer was gone. They stayed together for a time, but soon Quinn too was gone, choosing instead to be with Frey, and Ives was left alone. She stood at the desk her Conjurer had worked at so many times, looking over the vials that now only collected dust. What could she do now? Was there even anything left for her?

The door to the hut opened, and a pig-tailed girl walked in, looking around with youthful curiosity. Ives steepeled her hands, smiling. “Ah, welcome, how can I help you?”

And in a flash, Eve was back in the stadium. Ives pulled back and hid her Core once more. Tears ran down Eve’s cheeks, and she wiped them away with her arm. “Ives... I hadn’t thought... I didn’t...”

Ives shook her head. “It was a long time ago. I have... come to terms with her loss, I think. But I still wasn’t prepared to move on. Not until you came. Even then I was not truly prepared to go beyond the hut. So, when you asked me to come with you on this road trip, I hardly knew what to do. If Quinn had not encouraged me, I probably would not have come.”

Ives turned once more towards the sky. “But I think I’m glad I came. It’s just hard to imagine what comes next.”

“We can do more things like this!” Eve instantly suggested. “This doesn’t have to be a one-off thing! Patch is going to have a concert soon, and I know Belle’s been wanting to have a cook-off, and... well. You don’t have to be alone, Ives.”

The Qilin’s face twisted into a half-smile, half-sob. “Yes. I think I see that now. Thanks to you.”

“What a hit! West is running away with the game!”

Eve turned towards the sound of the PA, then back to Ives. “Let’s head back. The game’s almost over!”

Ives nodded. “Yes, let’s.”

* * *

Ives reentered her hut with a road weary sigh. She looked up at Quinn and Frey, who waited for her, and grinned. “Well, I survived somehow.”

“Ives!” Quinn leapt into Ives arms and hugged her fiercely. “Did you have a good time?”

“I think I did, all things considered.”

“Heard you had some trouble with Minotaurs,” Frey said. “Wake says you handled most of them yourself.”

Ives grimaced. “I normally detest combat, but I had no choice. They were brutes hardly worth the effort.”

Frey nodded, then stepped over and extended her hand. Ives took it after only a moment’s pause. “I’m glad, though. Quinn woulda never let me hear the end of it if you’d gotten hurt. Next time, you better call me.”

“I’ll consider it,” Ives said with a grin.

“So, what’s the plan now?” Quinn asked as she took a step back.

“I think I should take some time to clean up the hut,” Ives replied. “And a moment to rest would do me good.”

“Should we stay and help you?”

“Not right now... I think I’d prefer a moment to myself. I just spent the last five days with six other people, after all.”

Quinn’s ears dropped ever so slightly. “I understand. Well, if you need us again, just call, ok?”

“I will. Thank you, Quinn.”

With a few cordial waves, Quinn and Frey departed, leaving Ives alone once more. She sighed even heavier than before, and slowly walked to the back of the hut to the stairs. Each one felt like a minor mountain as her poor body was weighed down by the many long hours of travel. She didn’t even bother turning the lights on upstairs. Instead, she flopped onto her bed, where she promptly fell asleep and dreamed of baseball.

When she woke, she looked around to make sure she was still home and not in a hotel. Relieved at the familiar surroundings, she rose and washed her face. Then, she turned towards the nightstand by her bed. On it was a framed photo of her, Quinn, and their Conjurer all together. They were smiling, and Ives could still recall the occasion that picture was taken. It made her smile to think of it.

_You don’t have to be alone._

Those words had traveled with her the whole way home - which had blessedly been much less eventful than the first trip. She’d mulled them over, wondering if she really believed them. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. It was another photo, taken just a few days ago, showing her standing alongside Eve, June, and their Mogs. They were all smiling, happy together. And it made her smile to think of it.

Carefully, she leaned the new photo against the framed one. Side-by-side, she could see that her expression in each was not so different.

_Well,_ she thought, _a picture like that needs a frame, doesn’t it? I’m sure I could find one in Bowfort. And while I’m there, I could see what Belle and the others are up to. And there’s many other things I could do as well._

She walked downstairs to the front door, taking a moment to look around the hut. With her smile still fixed, she stepped outside, and closed the door behind her.


End file.
